The World of Detective Conan
by FluteGurl12
Summary: A girl with a strange past goes into Conan's world as she meets people new and old. With everything not as it seems, can she decide who's friend or foe? CHAPTER 6 AND 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Miya goes into the world of "Detective Conan"! **

**Chapter one: Prologue**

I had awakened to the annoying sound of my alarm clock and had gotten dressed as I coincidentally looked at my phone. I checked to see if I had gotten any messages in the middle of the night. It was always a habit of mine. I looked at my phone to see and apparently I had gotten one message: Meet me after school in the band room ASAP at 3:00.

This message confused me. Could it be a confession? I blushed slightly. Maybe it was just to talk to me. I didn't know whose number it was, but I saved it anyway.

I headed off to school after I ate breakfast. I was thinking about after school so much I had not even paid attention in class.

The classes finished and I stayed after only to go to the band room. I opened the doors to an empty room except one student taking a lesson in a separate room and two girls from math.

I peered into my cubby only to find a note. I opened the note assuming it was from the same person. It read: To find me and my secrets, you must travel to another world from the window of another world you have met.

"Huh?" I thought aloud looking at the strange letter. Well apparently he/she wants me to find them in another world? That didn't make sense. What did he/she mean by another world?

Just as I was reading the note, the two girls started to talk about their classes.

"So what grade do you have in Spanish?" Emily asked Sam.

Sam replied. "I don't know. Like an 88%?"

"Really?" Emily wined. "I have a 77%!"

"Sucks for you!" Sam teased.

"Shut up! It's hard because I feel like I'm in another world!"

"Stop being dramatic and lets go home." Sam urged looking away from me because she knew... I was kidnapped at seven years old and lost my memory from those previous years. I kept quite and no one wanted to talk to me because when ever I had friends, something bad always happened to them. Everyone knew and that's why people stay away. The only real friend that talks to me is a purple-haired Japanese girl named "Akane Furude". She was quite mysterious and was very smart at codes and could crack the mysteries in detective novels before the characters did. And she was very pretty.

"Wait a minute!" I accidentally shouted surprising Emily and Sam.

"What did you, Emily, say after Sam said 'sucks for you'?"

"Why are you asking us a weird question?" She asked.

"Well I don't have time to explain!" I shouted just as I suddenly remembered what it was.

_I don't exactly get what to go to another world means, but to another world I have met may talk about a foreign language because Germany could be considered "another world" like Africa is a 3__rd__ world country! _I thought as I raced to the classroom.

Again no one was there. "I thought I had gotten it right" I said as I went to the window. "This is the window right?"

Just then I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. I tried to turn around before I was pushed out of the 2nd floor window. I did not see the person who did this nor did I really care as I fell to the ground. All I remember from that point was the rolling on the floor painfully before I passed out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When I had finally gotten a hold on myself, I slowly stood up. I opened my eyes as to what appeared to be an alley with houses on each side and an intersection farther away.

"What happened to the school?" I said as I frantically looked in all directions.

I was dizzy and could barely keep my balance as if I was drunk.

The house to my right was large and looked like a spooky house because of the thick fog and nighttime glare.

_What's going on? _I thought confused beyond believe. _Where am I? _

_You are in another world. _

"! Who said that?" I yelled into the midnight sky.

…_.Come…Here…_

There was the voice again. A little louder. "Hey! Who's talking?" I asked the voice.

Silence. I was thinking about what it was until I noticed the sign on the wall in front of the big house. It read: Kudou Household.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I took a double take after seeing that sign. "Eh?" I gasped, jaw dropping.

I looked up only to see the exact same house that was in the DC anime.

I felt excited of this new world, but at the same time scared of not getting back home.

"What exactly do I do now?" I thought aloud, tears forming from the thought of not returning home.

Then I felt a presence behind me and turned my head slowly to see an old man and five children. _"I know who these guys are!" _"Ah!" I yelled, but immediately shut my mouth.

"Hmm?" Said the group as they turned at me.

"Eh he he." I said embarrassed, panicking. "Um, well, I just moved here…"

I said trailing off. "Really?" The old guy asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Said the small kid with glasses. "It just rained and hadn't stopped till only one minute ago and it's muddy on the ground, but why are your shoes not dirty and your t-shirt wet? If you really have a home here, then where did you just come outside from because there are no new houses in this area?"

"_Well that kid's definitely Conan-kun." _I thought to myself.

"So who are you really?" The small elementary kid asked.

"U-um well. Okay." I sighed. "I don't actually have a home."

"Then were did you come from because you are definitely a foreigner." Conan asked.

"_Well, would you believe I came from apparently a different world?"_ I thought.

"Well whatever it is, we should be able to provide shelter for her." Said the blonde-haired girl.

"Oi! You can't just decide things like that on you own!" Conan whined.

"It's just…I feel like I've met her before." Haibara said trailing off.

"Well if she's your friend I think it would be okay." Ran said coming from behind them. "She should be able to stay for a while if she has no home."

Ran's father grumbled at the thought of another free-loader staying at his house.

"Ah, thank you!" I said as I followed her and the group to the detective agency. "Oh! My name is…Karin!" I said quickly thinking of an alias.

"Cool, my name is Mouri Ran and this is Conan-kun, Haibara-san, Agasa-san, Genta-kun, Ayumi-chan, and Mitsuhiko-kun." Ran said.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed and they bowed back.

"Well, let's get going!" Ran said as we walked down the alleyway.

As we were walking I could feel my heart thumping loudly. _"Doki-doki, Doki-doki"._

Haibara nudged Conan's shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" Conan asked.

"I'm getting the feeling." Haibara said uncomfortably.

"Gasp! You mean the same feeling when the Organization is around?" Conan asked impatiently.

"Yes, but it's different because I feel no malice coming from her.

"We should still be careful and I'm surprised you would want her here. You usually want nothing to do with the Organization."

"Yeah…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We arrived at the Detective Agency and had said our good-byes as I followed Ran, her father, and Conan up to the agency.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" Kogoro said as he reached in the fridge for a beer.

"Mo! When will you stop drinking? We have a guest and I don't want you getting drunk again around her!" Ran scolded.

"Shuddup woman~." Kogoro said already drunk.

Ran sighed heavily as I suddenly spoke.

"Its okay, Ran-san. He's normally like this, right?"

"Um, yes, but how did you know he is? Have you met my father before?"

"_Eep! My first mistake! Conan-kun will definitely notice._

I looked at Conan as he glared at me. Gotta make something up fast!

"Ha-ha, sorry. Just a guess." I said.

"_Crap, was that all I could come up with? Oh, he'll definitely notice now." _

I sighed as Ran spoke up.

"Hey, there's a Kaitou Kid heist tomorrow night. Do you want to go, Karin-kun?"

"Sounds gr-, I mean who is he?"

"He is a thief who steals precious gems and has never gotten caught. Sonoko adores him!"

"Well, do you like him?" I asked knowing that question would concern Conan/Shinichi.

I love messing with people.

"Ha-ha, no I don't." Ran laughed while Conan sighed with relief.

"So if you don't like him, who do you like?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Um, well." Ran said blushing. "I do like someone."

Conan blushed while I smiled.

"Oh never mind!" Ran said blushing and giggled.

Ran looked over at the clock noticing the time she decided it was time to catch some Z's.

"Well it's about that time again. Karin, do you mind sleeping in the detective agency?

I'm afraid we have no more room"

"Ah, that's fine."

"Oh! What are you going to wear to bed? You need some PJ's!"

"It's okay; I can just sleep in my underwear."

"No, that won't do! You're our guest so you can use my pajamas and I can sleep in my underwear."

"Ah! Ran!" Conan interrupted blushing. "You can probably use uncle's T-shirt!"

"Your right, I could do that if you don't mind dad?" Ran asked.

"I'll be back." Kogoro said as he fetched a large shirt.

"Here!" said Kogoro as he held up a large Yoko Okino shirt.

_Oh dad…_Ran thought.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I put Ran's sleepwear on as I lay on the couch with a sleeping bag.

I looked at the clock that read: 12:35. I was exhausted from all the adventure today.

I almost drifted to sleep until I heard the silent creaking of the door. I used a handheld mirror to see who was behind me. It was apparently Conan thinking I was a member of the Organization.

I'll find your secrets Karin. I'll see whether or not your one of them.

I tiptoed across the room to see Karin sleeping peacefully until I saw her nose twitch.

She must be awake. I should retreat for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Gah! My nose is itching like crazy! I can't itch it because Conan's here! Ahh!_

The shrunken detective finally left as I finally itched my nose and went into a peaceful slumber.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The next day:

I woke up suddenly to the face of Hattori Heiji. I bonked heads with him as I suddenly got up.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hattori said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry Hattori- ah!" I froze as they looked at me.

The room consisted of Hattori, Conan, and Haibara.

"I knew it would show the truth." Conan said.

"How do you know my name?" Hattori questioned.

"Because, um…" I panicked.

"So who are you and no bother lying." Hattori demanded as I sighed.

"Ok. I guess there is no use hiding it any longer." I sighed.

"You are from the Black Organization, aren't you?" Haibara yelled.

"No."

"Ha, just by saying "no" that proves you are!" Haibara yelled again.

"Now hold your horses, Haibara-san. No need to panic, I doubt she's one of them because of her behavior. If she was one of them, she would have pulled out a gun right now." Hattori explained.

"I'll explain." I sighed. "I'm actually from another world. Well, I am from America, but was somehow transported here and I don't know how. I know everything about this world and everything that went through your lives since you were shrunk." I said as I turned to Conan.

His face went white, but I sighed again and explained.

"You see, in my world, your guys lives are a TV show and I know everything about you."

"That's impossible." Conan said shaking.

"No, apparently it isn't. That's how I got here."

"Well, that explains how you got here, but it's hard to believe." Conan said.

"Yeah."

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~

"Wow" was all Heiji could say and every stood there.

"Yeah, but the problem is I can't get back home. I don't know how to." I said as I thought "_I don't exactly want to either."_

As we stood there with an awkward silence looming over us, Ran burst in and startled everyone.

"The…notice was… delivered..!" Ran said out-of-breath.

"Really? Do you have a copy from the newspaper?" I asked.

"No, it came here and it is addressed to you!"

Everyone gasped as I was speechless.

"Addressed to me? How is that even possible? I haven't met him yet! Where did you find it?"

"It was on my desk when I woke up. I was sure I locked the window though…"

"Can I please see it?"

"Sure." Ran said as she handed me the slip of paper.

"_Tonight I will steal a gem more precious then any other. When the full moon arises, I will capture the pretty face and 'treasure the memory'."_

_~Kaitou KID (Doodle with a heart)_

"Has this gone to the media yet?" I asked.

"Yeah and inspector Nakamori is wanting to come and discuss some things."

"Oh. When is he-"I started as I heard a commotion outside of the agency.


	2. Chapter II

**WOOT! Second chapter is here! Thanks guys for all of your help!**

**I also did feel like I rushed so I will try to do better on this mini-chapter.**

**(This is called a mini-chapter cause its way shorter then the other one. Just saying')**

I looked through the agency's window only to see Inspector Nakamori and his usual police posse. His appearance was starting to make a big commotion for people knew that where he was KID would most likely be there too.

I saw him hold up a white piece of paper that was a copy of the notice like the one I had and was yelling at the window.

I proceeded at opening the window so I could hear him clearer.

"Hey Mouri-! Wait, you're not Mouri-san!" Nakamori yelled.

"….um, no I'm Karin…!" I stammered.

He looked down at his paper and grinned a grin that obviously meant he had something on his mind.

"Karin, right? How would you like to help me catch KID?" Nakamori asked.

My mind went into fan girl mode. I didn't give it much thought earlier, but being got by KID? THE KID? I daydreamed, but then asked Nakamori a question.

"Wait, why me?"

"Why not? This was addressed to you is it not? This notice had a picture of the detective agency and it said Karen."

"Really? Do you mind coming up here, it's hard to talk like this, ha-ha." I said as he went up the stairs.

He entered the room with his police men mysteriously gone besides two of them.

One was an ordinary looking one with short black hair and bushy eyebrows, but one of them…

I laughed inside my head as I suspected that the one on his left was KID. Mostly because of his fidgeting by looking at the table with uncleaned dishes of raw fish and other dishes containing fish. His face also looked a lot like Kuroba's. Then again I could be mistaken because in this anime, you never know who's who anymore because there are so many characters that look like one another!

I sighed, but thought it would be awesome to mess with him which I was going to do, then Conan came out of the bathroom.

Is it just me or does that kid take forever on the toilet? Probably has something to do with the black Org. I thought for a moment and I couldn't decide if I wanted to join their "quest" or be safe…

Well they say life without risks is not life at all!

**WOO! Second done! Sorry this was a short chapter, but I wanted to post one so I could let people know I'm not aborting this. Well for the next chapter: A lot of KID teasing!**


	3. Chapter III

**I am going to try to make this an epic chapter so bare with me if this chapter doesn't come out till forever…**

"Well, let me start, Karin-san. I have received a notice from KID about you and I need to ask you…" Nakamori-san started as he leaned in closer to me

with a serious expression.

"What is your connection with him?" He asked as Kogoro and Ran listened closely.

"Well, honestly I haven't even met him!" I laughed as Nakamori's jaw dropped.

"That's interesting, how could he have known about you if you have never met him…that reminds me, where have you come from? I don't know you."

Nakamori asked.

_Oh crap! _I thought as I quickly tried to think of an excuse and I saw Conan panicking.

Just then Haibara intervened. "She is my older…sister."

Everyone stared at her. "She came from America and is visiting. Right, Onee-san…?" She asked coldly with her dark eyes staring into my soul.

I gulped. "R-right!" I felt as though she could see right through me. O_o;;

"Well besides that, I want the help of Karin-san, Conan-kun, Ran-san, and I guess you can tag along Kogoro-san." Nakamori stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kogoro asked as Nakamori continued ignoring him.

"I feel like with you guys I can capture him!" Nakamori said.

"_Or just use us as bait." _I thought.

While we got into two taxi's that would take us to the site where the gem was, (Car 1: Me, police officer 1 I think could be KID, and Conan in the back with Nakamori in the front. Car 2: Ran, police officer 2, and Kogoro in front.) I just realized I had sushi in my back pocket from the minimart.

Perhaps I could use this to see if it was the fish he's afraid of? Then again, maybe it wasn't KID and it was just me being paranoid because I wanted to meet him so bad! I am a self-proclaimed die-hard fan of his, but it still wouldn't be nice to tease him…I'll save it for later.

I sighed as I felt Kaitou, no, Police officer 1 eyes on me for a few seconds. Maybe making conversation with him wouldn't hurt. I looked over at Conan seeing him putting his hand on his chin deeply in thought. Did he suspect him too? Then again if it was Kaitou wouldn't he have a better poker face? The "Police-man" didn't have a very good one so I started doubting it was him.

Conan:

I suspect "That Person" is KID. Not only because of the "thing" he was missing. But the other "Person" was weird too. I wonder…

(**************************************((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me: Conan caught me staring and had a questionable look on his face.

"Sorry, I know when you have that look something's up." I said hoping he would tell me what he was thinking so I didn't feel left out. Perhaps that's what Ran feels whenever he leaves her to solve a case? Now that I think about it, this is way different from watching it on TV. I can feel the emotion in the air and I can imagine what Ran would be thinking, feeling. All of a sudden I felt an overwhelming pity for the girl.

To not be with the one you love because the one you love is in a difficult situation that is misunderstood and you desperately wish he would come back…A horrible feeling.

I caught Conan smirking as I blushed.

"W-what?" I stammered. I swear the kid can see through people as if they were ghosts.

"You want to know badly what I'm thinking right? I noticed you wiggling your feet and looking at me instead of sitting still." Conan said with an air of arrogance.

"Um, yeah." I said blushing at my stupidity. I could feel the "policeman's" stare as Conan and I were conversating.

"I'll tell you later. In private." He said as he quickly glanced at the "policeman".

I nodded as I anxiously waited for the ride to end.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

We arrived at a strange building that looked like a warehouse that hadn't been used in forever. When we were halfway there going to the house I felt like I had forgotten something…

Conan: I'm pretty sure one's a fake, or are they both fake…? I thought to myself as I coincidently looked at the car. Karin forgot her purse!

I ran over to try and get the purse, but was stopped by the "policeman" that was riding in the car with us.

"Hold on, boy. I'll get the purse for her, don't you worry now!" The "policeman" said as I nodded and started heading back as I watched him open the door to grab the purse for her.

Out of the corner of my eye though I saw him put some kind of white bottle in it that perhaps she dropped. "Hey, Mr. Policeman! Was that Karin-san's bottle you put in there?" I asked in my most child-like voice possible.

"Why yes, I was putting it in her purse for her. It appears to be eye drops of some sort." He said as I shrugged, but still watched him.

I never knew that the one moment I looked up at the sky, a break from watching him could end up hurting her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me: We all met in the warehouse when I noticed I left my purse in the car.

Ran saw me panicking and asked what's up? I told her my purse was left in the car and I was about to get it when Policeman 1 came from behind and gave it to me.

"Why thank you!" I said as I breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem my lady." I said as he bowed with one hand over is left breast. He was like a prince from a story book, very KID-like. It made me more suspicious.

I then felt a sudden disturbance in my eyes because I forgot to put solution in my contacts this morning and they get dry if I don't. I wonder why I only noticed this now.

I told them I'd be outside to put solution in my contacts and they said they'd start the conversation with out me.

Conan: I saw Karin leave as I noticed something in the policeman's hand.

Solution…for contacts…? Does he wear contacts too? No… He doesn't have any pockets and he had nothing in his hands in the car and looking closer it had a name on it that I could not make out, so how'd he get the solution? Well, if he took it from her purse, what is Karin using for solution?

**Thank you guys for supporting me with my story! I went to New York for the weekend so I couldn't post anything, but I hope this was a good chapter! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey, here comes chapter four! Thanks guys for all of your reviews, they've really helped! Can't wait for the 15****th**** movie of Detective Conan! I found a special DVD of Detective Conan in New York that's in Japanese. It was broken. Not the DVD, but what was "inside". Note: Never buy a random DVD at a Chinese store in New York ha-ha. **

Conan: I started walking back outside when Ran stopped me with a concerned look on her face.

"And where do you think you're going? The meeting just started and KID's coming in an hour!" She said, grabbing me by the collar.

"I need to get to Karin-san! It's important, I promise!" I yelled at her as the group started looking back at us. Ran looked taken aback. "Enough with the promises…" Ran said quietly then said in a louder tone, "You're not running away again like the crap Shinichi always gives me!" Ran's eyes started forming soft tears.

A wave of sadness washed over me, but was quickly replaced by the feeling of "Crap! I'm too late!" when I heard a scream from outside.

I ran outside as quickly as I could with everyone else following me.

Everyone was stunned, not because of what was there, but because of what wasn't. Karin had disappeared. We all decided to split up and search for her and before we knew it 50 minutes had passed leaving us 10 minutes till…

No. My watch had been moved back an hour. What was happening? When did he…? Just then I realized when, when the policeman that rode in our car took my hand to stop me from going inside the car to get her purse!

That's it! I'm finding Karin and bringing her back!

Me: I slowly awoke to pitch darkness. I tried to sit up, but bonked my head.

I felt around me and it seemed that I was in a box. All I remember was a stinging pain and then total darkness. I opened the box. I noticed leaves were stuck to it and it was camouflaged color to make it blend in with nature.

I decided to examine my surroundings, on my right I noticed that I was on top of a building. To my front, stairs going down a floor. And to my left, KID's face so unexpectently close to mine I thought I would have a heart attack.

"Gwah!" I yelled.

"Heya." KID said casually. "Weren't you supposed to capture me in ten minutes? Not that there's anything wrong with that…" I said sheepishly.

"It's there fault for not fixing the time on the warehouse's clock and Kudou not noticing in time." He said.

"Well, you're the one who changed it in the first place." I said. "But, besides that, how do you know me and why'd you capture me?"

"Well, you're definitely a special case and you know everything about "us"."

He said.

"How'd you know that?"

"I have my sources." He said as a white dove landed on his shoulder with a weird machine attached to it. "I wanted to see what Kudou was doing so I could plan my next heist. I had this bird let me listen to his conversation and accidentally listened about you. I put a small "tazer" on the zipper of your bag so you'd black out and also so I could avoid Kudou's super sneakers kicking some random object at me and breaking any of my bones!" He explained.

"I'd like to have all of me, thank you very much!" He laughed.

"And this box was to camouflage me in the forest behind the warehouse so they wouldn't find me?" I asked while he nodded in delight.

"And so if the reports were true, then I think you know my weakness?"

He asked nervously and I nodded. "But, then again you also know Kudou's weakness?" He asked anxiously.

While they didn't exactly say it in the series I can guess what it is.

A girl by the name of Ran.


	5. Chapter V

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 5.**

For the longest time, there was an awkward silence looming over us. He really wanted to know Kudou's secret even though it was so flippen' obvious!

Boys are so dense sometimes, especially in this show!

Before I could react to his question, I heard a loud slam. It was Conan.

"Kaitou KID!" he yelled kneeling on one foot and starting up is super sneakers.

I couldn't let him hurt him; he was only asking me a question and not stealing some kind of jewel. But again, before I could do anything I had been lifted up like a feather and was in Kaitou's arms.

"Do that and this girls gonna feel pain too!" He laughed. He had his glider ready and got on the edge carrying me.

"Kuso!" Conan cursed as he ran up to try and save me, but we had already jumped off.

It felt like slow-motion, the jump, his running, my eyes getting wide as I realized what was happening. I felt a rush of adrenaline as we started flying through the Tokyo nightscape. I looked back to see a pained look on Conan's face, and then he started running down the steps.

I felt embarrassed and used for what he did to me. "How could you, I thought you were a gentlemen!" I asked. He turned around and slowly looked at me with a grin. A grin so evil, so maniacal it sent shivers down my spine.

This wasn't Kaitou! It was something else-

Then it happened. I was dropped out of his hands and falling towards my doom.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

\\

Conan: NO! Karin! I thought as I rushed to were Kaitou is.

That wasn't him; the real KID would never do that! I saw KID, but also saw Karin falling towards the ground.

No, I cannot let her die! I need to know more!

!

Me: I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light. "A-am I dead?" I asked particularly to no one. "Almost". Said Conan as he looked at me.

"Kaitou saved you just in time." He said to me.

"But he let go of me! And he…he looked at me with a…" I stuttered.

"I'm not really sure what happened to him that would make him do that, but he caught you in time and told me to tell you he was very sorry and he didn't know what came over him." Conan explained. "But I noticed something different about him physically. Some-sort of red mark on his eye. I could barely make it out because his monocle was covering it."

"Well at least he apologized." I said. "I feel like something's going to happen. Something big, something that could change the lives of many people."

))))((((())))))((((())))((((())))))(((((())))))(((((())))))(((((())))))((((()(((((())))))(((((())))))\\

"Well, you'll have to wait in the hospital for a day or so until they can release you." Conan said.

"Sounds like a good plan." I said. "Hey, I'm going to walk around the hospital for a little bit. I don't feel like staying in bed."

"Hey! You can't, you have to rest."

"Don't worry! I didn't suffer any injuries and I don't feel like being lazy." I laughed.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get yelled at or hurt." He said as he walked away.

I started walking around, looking into other patients rooms and just exploring until a found a hallway. A hallway that somehow enchanted me. It looked like any other hallway, but there where now doctors or patients.

I looked in rooms with no occupants and no medicine. Just a simple hallway that entranced me so. But all of a sudden I felt a feeling of malice. The same feeling when I saw Kaitou's face and heard the whisper that came from the night sky.

I turned around and saw a mirror. Me, but with a certain red mark on my eye.

**Thanks for all your comments and please review this! I hoped you guys have enjoyed this so far! This has been a lot of fun and can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter includes: German speaking, insane people, and Chuck Norris. Jk about Chuck Norris, or am I…?**


	6. Chapter VI

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a month. Computer problems, ha-ha. But here is a new one, enjoy!**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! A weird red mark that looked a little like a flame. Like it could grow. My heart started beating fast and I didn't know what to do. _Maybe Conan would know what to do! _I thought as I rushed out of the room and into the hallway. It had gotten crowded all of a sudden and it was hard to get through the hall. Mixtures of conversations and actions filled the area as I tried to pass people left and right. I was gasping for air as I finally reached my room. I opened the door to only see three people in the room: My mom, dad, and…me. I froze as I tried to calculate what was happening. I was in a hospital bed with my mom and dad? But how can that be me when I'm right here? Apparently, my parents didn't notice me and kept weeping to the "me" who lay in the bed.

"No, this can't be happening! I didn't know this would happen." My mom cried. "I can't believe he would kill her. We worked for him."

Dad decided to say the most unexpected thing, "She was murdered by Him. The one who is as dark as the shadows, who is as evil as Satan himself, and only does what he wishes. The one named "Gin".

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A light burned my retinas as I slowly got up from a bed. "Are you okay? You were dreamin' and were sweatin' like my grandpa after a Christmas meal." Hattori said as the put his hand on my forehead.

His hand was cool and felt good against my forehead. I wonder why I had that dream though.

"Geez! Ya sure have a fever, you better get some rest."

"I don't want to, I slept all day!" I whined even though I felt like I stayed up the whole night.

"Well that's not gonna get ya better again!" he said.

I sighed as I knew there was no use in arguing. I just slumped in bed with a pouty face.

Apparently he finally gave up and said, "Ok, fine. I'll tell 'em that we're takin' you away to get some exercise."

My face gleamed with excitement as I thought of exploring the DC world because so much has been going on it was exhausting.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unable to stop smiling.

Hattori sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I totally forgot about Kazuha and going on a date with her." He sighed again then quickly realized what he just said as I giggled.

"Hold on! It's not like that! I meant she was forcin' me to go to a restaurant with her!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Hattori." I laughed.

"But then I blew it because I forgot and now she's pissed. Crap, how could I forget? I'm such a jerk." He sighed again.

"Well, why don't you go now?" I asked. "You could make another arrangement."

"Nah, I tried, but she insisted not to do it again." He said.

"Hmm, well since you don't have plans anymore, show me around Osaka! I've always wanted to look around because I heard it was soooo great!" I said.

His face lightened into a smile again. "I should! No one can miss Osaka! It's the best, I promise!" he said as he basically dragged me out of the hospital after he told the doctor looking after me even we didn't hear the doctors response.

At least he cheered up, I thought as we got in a taxi on the way to Osaka.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We traveled to northern Osaka to see the great Osaka Castle. It was so grand! I've never seen anything like it before. But, before long it had gotten dark.

"Looks like its gettin' dark out. We should head back to the hospital." Hattori suggested.

"What's Conan-kun doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Kudo? He's had a slow day. No murder cases, just sittin' at home. The hospital said you'll be released tomorrow." Hattori said.

"Oh, that doesn't seem like him. He usually is caught up in a case by now." I laughed with Hattori.

"Oh look! A shortcut." Hattori pointed at the woods next to the castle.

"Shouldn't we take a taxi?" I asked.

"Ah, well. I have no more money." Hattori embarrassly said. "And Kogoro or Conan ain't answering their phones. And I won't dare call Kazuha."

"Ok, ok. Are you sure this is the right way." I asked as I followed him through the woods.

"Of course! I went here one time when I was here with…Kazuha…" he said quietly.

He had gotten said again. I felt bad. Then I saw something glowing. It felt familiar, yet not at the same time. I decided to follow it, then all of a sudden, there was not footing. In a millisecond I saw a hill. I rolled and rolled, my whole body aching in a spiral. I finally stopped and heard Hattori's voice.

"Yo, Karin-san? Are ya okay?" he yelled to me.

I tried to answer, but I was too weak. Or so I thought. I finally mustered all of my strength to sit up. I looked at the damage: Mostly bruises and cuts, nothing to serious until I tried to get up. My ankle was sprained. Ah no. The anime ankle sprain. Everyone should know what comes next. Hattori slid down the hill.

"What damage is done?" he asked.

"Nothing much: Bruises, cuts, and…the Anime Ankle Sprain." I said.

"The what ankle sprain?" Hattori asked.

"Ah nothing." I said.

"It really is getting dark. Perhaps we really should camp out, but…" Hattori said.

_Oh no. _I thought. _The "Anime camp out". XD_


	7. Chapter VII

**Sorry for the long wait. I try to do this as much as I can, so here it is!**

The place was dark and lonely. Everywhere I turned it all looked the same, but it felt so familiar, like I had been here before, but not in a good way. I got strange vibes from the area. It was a forest, but there was a light far away.

I decided to go toward the light only to see a little cabin that looked a little wore down, but people could still live in it and apparently there were still people in it. I peeked around the tree to see if anyone was there. No movements.

So I decided to knock on the door, no answer. I found that the door was unlocked so I decided to step inside and call to anyone. Still nothing. I was getting anxious.

Then I saw a basement door. I went past a kitchen and opened the door just enough to hear voices.

"I…can't…you…" said a women's voice. "You're…monster." Said a man.

I still couldn't understand. I tried to get closer, but accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs. Yeah, I'm not exactly what you would call "coordinated".

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I complained as I looked up. Surprisingly there was no reaction. Not even a little. But I happened to recognize the voices, my mother and father. Again? Why where these strange visions appearing before me like the time at the hospital?

But what was even weirder was they were talking, but not to me, to Gin. I let a little yelp, but covered my mouth. Gin was holding a gun at my father's head while my mom kept weeping.

Why is this happening? What is this?

"Well, hello there." Gin wickedly smirked.

I was shocked. He can see me? Isn't this another vision? No one can tell I'm here! Or at least I thought no one could.

"Good to see you again, my dear." He slowly raised his eyes to look at me. Surprisingly his eyes didn't look evil, but sad. "I missed you. You remember the good times we had?"

Was, was that a…TEAR? No, no way. He actually is crying?

I looked at my "parents", but I found no reaction. My "father" was just staring at Gin and my "mom" was still softly weeping.

"Don't worry, they are not real." He said as he shot my "mom"

"No!" I cried as I hugged my "mom".

"You needn't be sad anymore." He said as he then shot my "dad". "No more lies."

"How can you say that? You just killed my PARENTS!" I yelled as I looked up at him.

He smiled sadly. "Don't worry; we'll be together once more. My dau…"

And the dream ended.

_Oi, oi! You okay? _I heard a faint voice yell. Hattori's?

"Geez, you awake?" He yelled.

"Ha-ha, I am now." I answered faintly.

"Gosh! Ya' were screaming like a banshee!" He said.

"Ah, I don't think I was that bad." I laughed.

"Well it's already morning. You should probably go back to the hospital. You don't look so good."

"Nah, I'm fine, I swear!"

"Well if ya' say so."

"Yeah, if I say so." I said.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
